Graveyard
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Were was she? Sadie was confused, scared and alone. Well not really...ALONE that is...
1. Lost ?

_**I own none of this book**_

**Sadie Kane** walked down a road in London she turned a corner and bam she started falling.

She woke up feeling a odd cold, an unnatural cold. She was not in her bed so were was she. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She was laying on the ground in a misty grave yard. She got up off the ground and then reached for her staff then realizing that it was not there she had no supplise and she was stuck in the middle of nowhere!

Then Sadie realized what the cold was someone was watching her.

No, not someone

something...


	2. Anubis

_**Hi guys thanks for waiting i would have updated sooner but my tec. froze and it was late sorry.**_

_**I DO NIT OWN ANY OF THIS.**_

_**Cheers**_

Sadie took a step forward and tripped over a rock.

But before she could hit the ground, Strong icy arms caught her up in there arms.

Now Sadie knew.

**Anubis...**

But all Sadie could say was

" That was mean! "

Anubis smirked at her and said

' I know...'

'But,' he continued. ' Maybe this will make up for it.'

' Wha-' Sadie began. But she was interrupted.

'


	3. Tsk Tsk Bast

Anubis Kissed her.

Slowly with warmth.

his tongue and hers fighting each other.

When it was over Anubis Smiled and gave her a amulet of his symbol it was black and it radiated death in icy notes but she loved it anyway as soon as it was around her neck she woke up from her dream to see her "dream" pillow torn up by "claw marks"

weird dream.' She thought. She got out of bed and got ready as she was looking down to tie up her combat boots she saw the amulet the one Anubis had given her.

' so it was real.' She said to herself.

Isis replied in her head

**_duh_**

she walked out of her room and down to breakfast.

Were Carter was sitting playing video games with there baboon who was eating Oreo pancakes.

Bast walked in and held up Sadie's pillow just as she was sitting down with some cereal

Bast was mad.

'Do you mind explaining this.' Bast demanded.

**DONT DO IT DONT TELL HER **

**Isis said**

' Nope, not really.' Sadie said. not even looking at whatever Bast was talking about.

Grumbling Bast walked past Sadie then stopped and turned around and

hissed.

Sadie looked up with that innocent look and said

'Yes?'

for she was confused. Even if Bast knew about what happened that night- ( which she hoped she did NOT)- how was sadie suppose to stop him from coming to her in her dreams?!

'why' Bast's Voice was a deadly low. ' Do You- Smell- - - like- that!'

' uhh like what ? ' Sadie said. Damn she was trapped.

Bast smiled.

Okay Bast was really freaking her out.

'Like a dog.' Bast hissed.

DEAD SILENCE(YES EVEN CARTER AND THE BABOON)

' Did I ever mention how much of a friend you were to me.' Sadie said.

'Yeah don't mention it.-

- Oh and Sadie?'

hmm?

'Your **grounded **. ' Said Bast

**HEY GUYS whats up i just wanted to say that i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS JUST THE PLOT LINE and please READ AND Review i had never fully understood how much it ment to the Authors yeah Views are good but Reviews are even better.**

**Cudos to all of you and please comment/review me ideas although if there really good then send them to me in private Messages okay see you all.**

**Cheers**

**J. Rose**

SADIE KANE!


	4. to the damned

Sadie was locked in her room with magic and couldn't do anything no magic nor read books.

**Basts POV**

**Bast was pissed.**

**No one touched her babies no one.**

**Yes she did consider Sadie and Carter to be her children and even then she is their protector. **

**But only one guy smelles that bad. **

**And his name is Anubis. The dog.**

**For you see Bast the goddess of cats and Anubis the god of the dead (and jackals) **

**Have always had been enemies. **

**For whatever reason it is unknown and unlikely to get a good logical reason for the hate between**

**them.**

**But Bast trudged down to the underworld and there was Anubis and he looked just as pissed as Bast supposed she looked.**


	5. DAmn it I got WB

After Bast had clawed Anubis's face leaving a mark she then walked iff and...

OMG **DAMNED IS THE gOD OF WRITERS BLOCK SRRY FELL ASLEEP WILL COITIMUE TTOMMNORRUW**

**CEERS**

**LOVE **

**JROSE**


	6. Chapter 6 bvsa

**Okay so i just got a laptop and sorry guys things got busy**

Anubis!' Bast hissed.

'I need you to STAY away from Sadie stay away from carter and stay away from me!'

'Why?' Anubis asked slyly but his eyes were full of anger. could be the fact that Bast is not suppose to be in his " territory" .

' its not my fault that Sadie likes me. Besides she can take care of herself by HER-OWN-SELF.'

Bast spat at his feet a sign of great disrespect, as she said.

' As if you know about taking care of people all you do is take care of

DEAD PEOPLE. Worthless!'

How dare you.' whispered in a icy dead tone Anubis

No one dared to insult him in his own home and to spit at his feet how dare that cat is so dead so dead

' When you the sun gods pet ( He spat at the last word.) were condemned for eternity to fight a monster more powerful then Ra and all of the gods glory itself eternal pain and tire fighting forever, yet not able to die. how is that a good job when the monster imprisoned is escaping and is set on destroying the world to let it burn and fall into darkness once more.'

She hissed/

Bast had just begun to raise a claw when Thoth came in with a clipboard saying.

'Anubis we need you at ...'

' oh Sorry to interrupt.' Thoth exclaimed Anubis had that look in his eye like he was going to kill someone

Thoth as he took in the dark black fog circling the room and and the glowing form of bast her swords drawn and Anubis with his death eye.'

Suddenly bast looked up.

Hearing something unknown to other ears

she looked at Anubis and Hissed

'Another day then.'

she hissed and then turned into a tiger and was gone.

Anubis just turned and walked away and Thoth well,

just turned around planing to tell Osiris that Anubis was in a destructive mode and yes Thoth was scared to go after him.

**well did you like it i am so sorry my life sped up a lot. so please Review i know over a thousand people have viewed and i toke time on holiday to write this and rewrite the whole plot line so just review or . . . **

**i **

**will**

** take **

**a **

**whole**

**he11 **

**lot**

**longer**

**to**

**update**


	7. Chapter 7

**I need reviews!**

** i thank_ KatieBug1017 _for reviewing and having lots of total awesomeness. lol (thats not even a word)**

**I Also thank _ Princess Peridot _ for reviewing and of course awesomeness... lol**

**i thank everyone else (the anonymous) for reviewing **

**you all are full of awesomeness you inspire**

**me**

**sooooooooo**

**you all know i dont own none of this because otherwise it would not be here.**

**lol**

**but for reals i am just happy **

* * *

Lol FAKE chapter sorry ...


	8. To S from A

**guys while you read this you should listen to what now b Rihanna it is perfect**

Anubis came to Sadie the night before and told her that they could not be together.

* * *

Bast came home late, pissed.

* * *

Sadie cried.

* * *

alot

* * *

What now' Sadie thought.

* * *

Sadie?' Bast asked while knocking at Sadie's door.

'Go away.' Sadie replied.

'What Now?' she whispered

Isis was oddly quite (because she had left to give Sadie some privacy)

Sadie suddenly sat up

she thought she heard a noise.

A bird just flew in the window and dropped a letter and flew out.

The letter said.

S.

This is urgent.

I need you.

Date: 55°45′15″

Time: 37°37′12″

Year: 55.75417°

Month: 37.62000°

-A.

There was blood on the letter.

dark red blood.

* * *

She need's me. She needs me. She needs Me.

NOW

* * *

Sadie jumped up

She put on black skinny jeans and a hollister black shirt with a black leather jacket.

She needed her and she was not going to let her down.

* * *

Sadie went to Bast and told her that she needed to go, that someone needed her, someone who had nothing to do with Anubis.

and that this was not about him.

* * *

It was a mission only for her and if anyone else followed she would have to kill them for fear of being followed because some monsters can take the form of whom you love or know.

* * *

Even animals she would kill anyone who was in her way or followed her.

* * *

Anyone.


End file.
